


Adventures in Not Being Yourself

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Darcy body-swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Not Being Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/gifts).



Darcy came to with a pounding in her head and a voice in her ear.

Her voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw her face peering down at her, dark eyes worried. What the fuck was going on? She tried to sit up but she was stopped by herself.

“Darcy, I need you to stay where you are for a second. And stay calm.”

That was her voice all right. But those were not words she’d use. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to remember what had happened before she’d passed out. She’d been in the lab, setting out lunch when Bruce walked in and then……nothing. She opened her eyes again quickly, her heartbeat erratic and looking at herself.

“Bruce?”

Her eyes looked back at her and Darcy saw herself nodding. If that was Bruce in her body then that meant….She looked down at hands that were much larger and a chest that was flatter and broader. She was in Bruce’s body. With that revelation she could feel and hear the Other Guy poking around in the back of her consciousness. He seemed worried, so Darcy sent soothing vibes out and that seemed to calm him for the moment.

“So…body swap, huh? Connected to the explosion?”

Bruce nodded. “The rest of the team went to investigate, I’m sure we’ll be fine for a while. Uh….how’s…..?” he made a gesture to her, well his, head and  
Darcy took that to mean he was asking about his always present alter-ego.

“Big Green’s fine for now. He seemed a bit agitated but I sent out good thoughts so for now he’s just kind of….there. Is this how you feel all the time?”

“Pretty much, yes, I’m sorry you have to go through this, Darcy.”

She shrugged. “I’m sure Tony and the gang will find the guy and we’ll be back in familiar territory in no time. If anyone should be apologizing, I feel it should be me. You got saddled with the girls.” She gestured to her cleavage.

“How do you deal with them?” Bruce asked, frustration crossing his, her (fucking pronouns), face as he adjusted the boobs in question.

“Good bras,” she answered. “Plus I’ve had them since I was fourteen, so they’re a part of me, just like Hulk is a part of you.”

They were obviously still in the Tower, in a room that she was guessing was not Bruce’s, because it certainly wasn’t hers. Darcy attempted sitting up again, this time more slowly and with the help of Bruce. They obviously weren’t hurt other than the body swap, so Darcy wondered why they weren’t in a lab of some kind being poked and prodded by medical. Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Tony.

“Brucey, babe, have I told you lately what a wonderful rack you have?”

“Tony,” they both sighed. Bruce smiled at her, and Darcy realized she kind of had a nice smile.

“What?” Tony asked. “So, kiddies, I have good news and I have bad news. And you don’t get to pick which you get first. Bad news, evil doer is dead. We tried to corner him but Thor got a little over enthusiastic with the lightning and hit something that fell on said villain. We’re still trying to figure out who he is and what his agenda was. Good news, I got to check off another square on my villain clichéd trope card.”

“Tony, really?” Darcy said. Sarcasm sounded weird in Bruce’s voice.

“Really, I almost have a bingo. There was the sex pollen fiasco near Valentine’s Day, the de-ageing incident in May, the fuck or die thing in August, which by the by lead to Capsicle and Widow becoming a thing. This is awesome for him. And now body-swap, so all I need is wings or male pregnancy and I’ve got a bingo.”

“Remind me again of why it is exactly that I’m your friend,” Bruce said.

“Come on now, Brucey, you know you love me. And this can’t be all bad, now you have an all access pass to Lewis’ boobs. But I gotta ask, who has big, green and angry?”

Darcy raised her hand. “I do.”

“Huh,” Tony said. “I was wondering if it was a whole Bruce is the Hulk, Hulk is Bruce thing or if it was more of a philosophical/soul bound kinda thing. Guess option A is the answer. Well, kids, since we got nowhere with the evil scientist, I guess that means we have to let the vultures at SHIELD medical get their hands on you. Fury wants you there first thing in the morning. But you’re free to go about your, well I can’t say normal cause this isn’t exactly normal is it? Go back to whatever it was you were doing before you were each other.”

And with that Tony breezed out of the room. Darcy and Bruce looked at each other. Darcy really thought she was looking good today and oh wow, so did Bruce’s body. This was….weird. But it did bring a thought into her mind.

“Hey, Bruce, um…I know we haven’t been a couple for very long, but I just had this idea.”

Bruce looked at her and his eyes went wide. “No. No, no, no, no, no, Darcy, no this is not a good idea at all. I’m compromised, you’re compromised. This is….no.”

“Enough no’s there Doc?” she asked. “Come on; tell me you’re not the least bit curious what sex is like from the other side. I know I am. And there are parts of me…you…me that certainly are interested. Come on, Bruce. It would be like….research. Yes, think of this as research. Have sex with me, Bruce. For SCIENCE. And who knows, maybe that’s the cure to this whole thing.”

Bruce did look intrigued. Or at least that’s how Darcy read the look on her face. Bruce nodded slowly. 

“This isn’t exactly how I’d planned on our first time going, Darcy. But you’re right, I am intrigued.”

Darcy smiled wide. It felt a little funny, like Bruce didn’t do it a lot. “Mine room or yours?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It didn’t work. 

Oh, the sex was mind-blowing and awesome and really interesting in a different body, but after four hours and multiple orgasms, especially on Bruce’s  
part, they were still stuck. They lay in Darcy’s bed, spooned up against each other.

“I hope SHIELD finds something in the morning,” Bruce said. “I’d kind of want to experience that in my own body.”

“Me too,” Darcy said. “Though really, no complaints at the moment.”

“No, no complaints,” Bruce agreed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SHIELD couldn’t find anything medically that was going to turn them back. They spent three days taking blood and other bodily fluids, making them do other tests and nothing. Darcy was doing her level best to keep Hulk at bay even as her frustrations worsened. 

“What do I do if the Avengers get called up?” she worried. “I don’t know how to do…whatever it is you do when you transform.”

“I don’t do anything, Darcy,” Bruce said. “I just let the Other Guy take over. And when the smashing is over, he fades back into the background. But I hope that doesn’t have to happen.”

“Just be glad we got switched now instead of a week ago. And pray to science that you don’t have to be in my body for too long,” Darcy said, sulking a little.

Bruce took a moment to realize what she was talking about. “No, I think that’s a side of being a woman I’d rather not experience.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy did get called into action. Doctor Doom was at it again and she just let Hulk out like Bruce had said. She was in the back of his mind, sort of floating, experiencing flashes of the action. She was vaguely aware of the battle being over and the Hulk retreating, letting Bruce’s body transform back. 

She felt Thor pick her up and take her back to the Tower. Then she was in Bruce’s room and Bruce was cuddling around her. Then she fell into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she woke up, she was back to herself, wrapped around Bruce.

“Bruce,” she ventured, happy to hear her own voice coming from her mouth. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

Bruce turned over and opened his eyes. “Darcy?”

She nodded. 

“We’re back? How, I mean….”

His questions were muffled by her kissing him. Any answers to the how and why of their swap back could wait a while.


End file.
